The Few Who Dare
by CryInSorrow
Summary: This was the night that would alter the course of Jason Todd's life, forever. On this night, while trying to steal the tires from the Batmobile, he is interrupted by...Batwoman? -Part of an Ao3 series- [Lost in the Echo -1-]
1. A Night to Remember

It was too perfect. Young Jason Todd, no older and 13 or 14 and short dark hair framing a pale, dirty face, rounded the corner with his tire iron in hand. To his complete surprise, there sat the Batmobile in all its glory. He briefly wondered what poor schmuck had drawn the Batman's ire _this_ time. The boy stared at it in awe for a few moments before he decided to get a closer look. He'd never actually _seen_ the Batmobile up close before. The hub caps were left completely unprotected; _it was too perfect._

"Sorry Bats, but this is Crime Alley," Jason muttered to himself, smug grin on his face as he tossed the tire iron around in his hand. He glanced around, looking up toward the roof tops, watching and listening for any sign of the Batman. With not a cape or cowl in sight, Jason knelt down beside the Batmobile and got to work. He started with jacking the car up a bit, trying to make as little noise as possible. He wasn't going to share this score with anyone. With luck, these tires would buy him some new clothes, and some food for at least a week. He hadn't eaten much in a good couple of weeks. Not since his mother OD'd. He knew it was only a matter of time, yet still...it wasn't fair.

His entire life thus far had been unfair, from the moment he'd been born. His father was a small time drug dealer and thief, and his mother was a drug addict. It was like a match made in heaven. Or hell, rather. They were always fighting, having shouting matches and throwing things across the room, all while little Jason hid underneath the table and hugged his little brown dog, Sparky, for comfort. It was a rough childhood, especially when it came time for bed; he'd lie awake at night, afraid his father would follow through on his "promise". _"One of these days, I'll get rid of my two biggest problems"_ , he used to say. And Jason would lay awake at night, wondering if that night would be the night his father would grab the gun and kill both he and his mother.

He ended up going off to prison long before that, leaving him and his mother alone. Unfortunately, he'd become the man of the house as a result. He'd spend most of his days making sure his mother didn't drown in her own vomit after coming home from work and "indulging" herself with whatever poison she'd bought off of some back alley snake that week. The few moments when she _had_ been lucid, and not high out of her gourd, she was a decent mother. But then, one night, she OD'd, and just like that, Jason was along. If there was a God, Jason was convinced he had to be a very cruel one. What kind of "God" would put a kid through something like this?

But no, there was no God. And he learned the hard way, that the only person he could count on, was himself. After his mother died, he was left homeless; the orphanage was "over capacity", they said and as a Bowery kid, that was code for _piss off, kid._ So Jason had to resort to the "skills" his father had taught him. Sometimes, when that wasn't enough, he had to learn...new skills...do things he was ashamed of, whatever it took, to survive. But he'd always been a fighter, a survivor, and so he did what he had to. This was no different.

He started with the nearest tire; front left. One by one, he removed the bolts that kept the tires on. He pulled off the first tire, glancing out across the hood of the car for any signs of Batman. None so far. He took the tire off the axle, and retreated down a nearby alleyway, tucking it away out of sight of prying eyes, then returned for the next. The back left tire was next. The the back right tire was next to follow. One by one he removed them with still no sign of the Batman when he returned for the final tire. He had just knelt down and had been about to start the process of removing the last one, when he heard that dreadful sound; the sound of a cape flapping in the wind, the sound of boots landing on pavement. The sound that said he'd been _caught._

Jason slowly looked up from his work, gazing across the surface of the hood of the car, and there stood, like a nightmare shrouded in a cape-

"Batwoman?" Jason asked, arching an eyebrow. The woman stood above him, her arms crossed and her red hair flowing in the wind. Her eyes looked at him, yet it felt like they were piercing through him. Jason knelt there, staring back at her, wide-eyed with fear. He'd heard about the Batman, the supposed Dark Knight of Gotham, who all the criminals and thugs in the city had feared. He'd not heard as much of Batwoman, but anyone garbed in that costume had to be formidable. The Batman was rumored to be a nightmare shrouded in a cape, but this Batwoman before him, seemed all too intimidating in her own way. Perhaps she didn't strike the formidable figure that Batman did, but she was still intimidating nonetheless.

"Stealing the tires off of the Batmobile? I don't know whether you're brave, or just stupid, kid," Batwoman said with a derisive snort, arms crossing over her chest. Jason glowered at her and shot a derisive snort of his own right back at her. He turned his attention back to the final tire on the car and attempted to continue what he'd started, in spite of her appearance on the scene.

"Yeah well, maybe this'll teach him not to leave his car in Crime Alley. For a detective, he's _not_ very bright," Jason snapped back. Batwoman huffed at the kid's defiant attitude and stormed around the vehicle toward him. She obviously didn't project quite the same aura of fear as Batman did, or maybe this kid was just a little ass. Either way, when she reached for his shoulder to try and stop him, Jason lurched away and swung the tire iron at her. She gasped slightly in surprise, not having considered the kid to be _that_ damn bold. She was impressed. And also mildly pissed.

"I'm not much for beating up kids, so why don't you hand me the tire iron and I'll let you be on your way. We'll forget this happened," Batwoman offered, holding out a hand toward the unruly teenager. Jason's expression softened ever so slightly, clearly taken aback by what was, by any means, a very generous offer. He doubted he'd get the same from Batman himself, or anyone else for that matter. When he'd been caught in the past, he'd usually have the shit kicked out of him and then left on the curb to nurse his injures; usually by the GCPD.

But he needed to eat. He needed clothes. He _needed_ these tires. Another score like this was not likely to come along any time soon. He'd already done more than his share of things he'd regretted just to survive; one more couldn't hurt. Or maybe it could. He was about to find out.

"Thanks lady, but this is Crime Alley, and I need to eat. The tires are _mine ,_ " Jason snapped at her. He would soon come to regret his next move; he lunged in at Batwoman and swung the tire iron. She caught it effortlessly then spun around, hauling it forward and lifting Jason up off his feet and over her head. Colors exploded before his eyes as the teen found himself on the pavement, on his back, and in quite a bit of pain. He groaned and blinked his eyes, trying to regain control over his vision. He clenched his fist a bit and found that the tire iron had been taken from him.

"Looking for this?" Batwoman asked, looking down at him as she tossed it aside. Jason growled and rolled over, pushing himself up onto his feet with his hands and taking a swing at her. He didn't really want to fight her, but then he'd always been a fighter from the time he'd been born. His father often told him that he was 'too stupid to know when to quit'. Well, maybe that was true, but Jason Todd never backed down. Ever. That turned out to be a mistake tonight. With practiced ease of a woman who'd honed her body and her reflexes with years of training, she slapped his fist aside, delivering a palm strike to his chest. The wind was knocked clean out of Jason's lungs, and with strength that defied her appearance, she sent the teen toppling over backward, back meeting the pavement once more.

"Come on kid, this isn't working," Batwoman called to him. Jason groaned again and rolled over onto his stomach.

"Yeah. I'm noticing," Jason muttered to himself. He felt a hand on his shoulder and screwed his eyes shut, preparing for another attack, and yet, none came. Instead, she helped him to his feet, turned him around to face her and...smiled? "Beating the snot out of a kid. Cute. You should see the GCPD about a job. I hear they got Batman on speed dial."

"Cute, kid. Really cute. Y'know your fresh mouth and crappy attitude haven't gotten you anywhere so far," Batwoman retorted.

"They've kept me alive, so far," Jason shot back. Batwoman heaved a sigh and pinched the bridge of her nose. This kid was quite the case. Defiant, arrogant, unafraid. In a word; impressive. She gave him a look over from head to toe. Just from a quick glance, she deduced that he was likely homeless; probably hadn't had a decent meal in a while; no parents, no place to call home; nowhere to go at all.

She'd seen cases like his before. Down here, in The Bowery, the rules were different. It was an Urban Jungle in the truest sense; survival of the fittest. Children were easy targets for perverts or drug mules, often trained to become criminals themselves, out of necessity, rather than desire. Some lucky few might get picked up and sent to an orphanage, while others were passed around like toys for perverts. The police presence down here was near zero, and when they did show up, it was only on an order or a call. Judging from her encounter with this one, he'd been through more than his fair share of all of that, and more.

"What's your name, kid?" Batwoman asked, placing her hands on her hips. Jason arched an eyebrow and snorted.

"Jason. Jason Todd," he replied, crossing his arms over his chest, trying to make himself look bigger, tougher. It was more out of a force of habit than anything else; a natural response to conflict he'd developed out of necessity. This Batwoman had already proved, quite adequately, that such displays didn't amount to shit.

"Jason Todd, huh? Son of Willis Todd?" Batwoman asked. Jason snorted.

"Yeah, what of it?" Jason asked with a glare. From his reaction alone, Batwoman easily decuded that the kid wasn't a fan of his father. There was hope for this kid, it seemed. She could just take the tires back and send him on his way, but what would that accomplish? He'd still be stuck in The Bowery and nothing would change. The Orphanage was already at maximum capactiy, and she didn't trust "Ma Gunn's Home for Wayward Boys". She didn't know what it was about that place, only that her gut told her something was wrong there...

"Listen, Jason. I have some friends in pretty high places," Batwoman began, deciding on a course of action. She approached the teen carefully, keeping her body language as nonchalant and non-threatening as possible. She placed a hand on his shoulder, and gestured toward the alleyway where she knew he'd stashed the tires. "So I'll make you a deal; you return those tires, I don't care if you put them back on, and you stay out of trouble for the rest of the night, I'll help you out." Batwoman dug through a pouch on her utility belt and pulled out a card, handing it to the teen. "Here. Leslie Thompkins is a Doctor who works out of the East End. She'll help you, _and_ keep an eye on you."

Jason frowned at the Bat in front of him but gave her offer serious thought. Trust was a rare and precious commodity down here in The Bowery; one had to be exceedinly cautious to whom they gave it. Jason was apprehensive about this woman's offer, but she was wearing a Bat symbol. Maybe she could be trusted? He felt like he was taking a big risk here, but...

"Fine. It's a deal," he replied, holding out his hand. Batwoman smiled and shook on it, then pulled a grappling gun out and pointed it toward a roof nearby.

"Good. Now I'd put those tires back before Batman shows up. He won't go as easy on you as I did." She fired a line and disappeared into the night, with Jason watching her disappear. The teen snorted and rolled his eyes as he went back down the alleyway to returned the tires.

 _" He won't go as easy on you as I did ,"_ he mocked under his breath.

* * *

Kate's family owned the building in which she resided, as well as the place she had made her own "Batcave". It was but one of many advantages of being part of a wealthy family. She'd also built a career in the military, much alike her father, and had access to some cutting edge gear as a result. It paid to have connections. Though it wasn't quite on par with Batman's equipment, it was still impressive nonetheless.

So after another exhausting night on patrol, Kate peeled off her gear, changing back into civilian attire, then rode the hidden lift down from her headquarters at the top of the building, down to her loft beneath it. She heaved a sigh, letting her hair down as she padded into the apartment, ready to collapse for the night. Despite her extensive military training, and the fierce training regimens she put herself through to become Batwoman, she was still human after all.

She wondered though, if she'd made the right call tonight. Offering to help that boy, Jason Todd, would do precious little if he was left to the streets, or thrown in an orphanage where the chances of him being adopted were slim. That left only one option, and she knew what it was the moment she decided to help him; adoption. But was she ready to be a mother? On one hand, that seemed like a stupid question; Bruce had most definitely not been ready to be a father, and yet he adopted Dick Grayson, and that kid was a born-and-raised circus acrobat and aerialist. Dick had turned out fine, but the fact that Bruce had seen fit to throw him in a costume, and then throw him at criminals...well, that wasn't exactly A+ parenting on display.

And yet, in doing so, he may have helped save Dick from becoming just like him. Maybe Kate could do that for Jason? Not just save him from the streets of Gotham, the Bowery, but from himself, and from becoming _his_ father. She'd already offered to help him, and backing out now would make her feel crummy. Especially since she could see how hard it was for the boy to put his trust in her. There was nothing for it; she'd have to adopt him. It seemed to be the only way to keep him from turning into just another thug. It was a small thing, and yet it seemed so important. As a soldier herself, she knew that you can't save everyone.

And who knew? Maybe she'd find she _liked_ being a mom. But was she really ready for a teenager? Right off the bat? Infants were a handful from what she knew. And toddlers, too. But teenagers? Lord, they were in a league of their own. It unnerved her a little bit, the idea of raising a teenager, and yet...

"Come one Kate, you fight psychopaths and hardened criminals every night, and you're afraid of a teenager?" she said to herself, chuckling at the idea. She sighed at the thought again, though. "What have you gotten yourself into this time, Kate," she muttered, padding into her bedroom to dress down for bed. Tomorrow would prove to be interesting, she thought to herself; best to get as much rest as possible, and prepare for what was to come. With luck, things would go well, and she would save at least one person from a life of crime and misery. This was part of why she became Batwoman, was it not? And if Bruce could do that for Dick, maybe she could do the same for Jason.


	2. A New Home

Kate sat at the kitchen island in her loft drinking coffee while reading the local news on her laptop. That drug bust she'd made last night had made the news and it turned out, it was connected to another Drug Ring down in Metropolis. That had also made the news; Superman busted that one up.

Kate had spent the past hour or so getting dressed and ready, while mentally preparing a cover story. The East End Free Clinic was exactly that; free. Leslie Thompkins opened it years ago to help those less fortunate, who couldn't afford government established medical treatment. The impoverished down in the Bowery needed it most, but as a _free_ clinic, it still required funds, and thus relied on donations.

That was where she came in. She had been planning to make a donation to the clinic for a long time now; Leslie Thompkins had been a long time family friend, to both the Waynes and the Kanes. She had even been both her and Bruce's doctor when they were kids. As a matter of fact, Kate herself still saw Leslie from time to time, both as a doctor, and as a friend.

The problem was, working up the nerve. It was a little ironic, though, when she thought about it. She fought off criminals and psychopaths, had even crossed paths with the likes of The Joker and Scarecrow more than a few times, and yet the prospect of raising a teenager made her jittery. It'd be funny if it was happening to someone else.

Kate glanced down at the clock on her computer screen, draining her coffee mug and brushing her shoulder-length red hair back. Now seemed as good a time as any to get her ass up and on the move. She closed her laptop and went into her bedroom to find something to wear; she was a rich, Gotham Socialite, going down into the Bowery, to make a donation to the East End Free Clinic. Now she just needed to find something appropriate to wear. So essentially, something casual, slightly flashy, but not so much that it acted like an "I'm rich" sign taped to her back.

Kate dug through her closet and through her dresser for something appropriate. She took out a few things, and decided on a pair of white cargo pants with a burgundy fleece turtleneck, black slip-on flats, and a black vintage leather jacket. With that settled, she grabbed her keys off of the wall and mad her way out of the loft and to the elevator. She took it down to the ground floor and made her way out to her car, a red BMW 325i. That wouldn't attract _too_ much attention, at any rate.

She made the drive down to the Bowery with relative ease; traffic was pretty light today it seemed. The East End Free Clinic came into view within ten minutes, and the mere sight of it reminded her of her promise; _"I'll make you a deal; you return those tires, I don't care if you put them back on, and you stay out of trouble for the rest of the night, I'll help you out."_

Of course, it was only just then, as she parked her car out by the curb in front of the building, that she began to consider all that adoption would entail. It could be a lengthy legal process, signing papers, release forms, background checks, and the like. She didn't enjoy the idea, but perhaps pumping a little money into it, would help speed up the process a bit. It'd save her a lot of headaches to have all of that crap off of her plate as quickly as possible.

Kate stepped out of her car and looked up at the building that was Leslie's clinic. She'd been here many times before, so she wasn't exactly a stranger to it. Though most of the times she'd been here, she was Batwoman. So while "Kate Kane" had visited the East Side Clinic before, it was still an uncommon sight.

Regardless of that, Kate made her way inside, through the double doors and into a makeshift lobby. A woman worked at the front desk, which sat off to the side. The money that had been donated to the clinic over the years wasn't much, but it was enough for a few nurses and a couple of other doctors besides Leslie, to be on hand. It wasn't very busy today, from the looks of things, which was a good thing for a clinic. Kate stopped at the front desk and the woman there looked up at her.

"Can I help you, miss?" she asked.

"Kane. Kate Kane. I'm a friend of Leslie Thompkins. I'm here to-" she started, when she was interrupted by an all too familiar voice.

"Kathrine Kane. My, my, I wish you'd stop by more often." Kate turned to see an older woman with black hair and only a few grays, dressed in a lab coat. "It's good to see you again," Leslie said to her, flashing a smile as she hugged the red head.

"Hello Leslie. It _has_ been a while, hasn't it?" Kate replied. Leslie led her down the hallway and inter her personal office. Leslie stepped aside to allow Kate inside, then closed the door behind the both of them. The boy, Jason Todd, was sitting on a couch just inside the room, reading a book. He glanced up when the door opened, his eyes moving back and forth between Leslie, and this new, red haired woman.

"There is a matter I'd like to discuss with you, Miss Kane," Leslie began, moving toward her desk. She and Kate shared a knowing look, then Leslie sat behind the desk and gestured toward Jason. Kate turned to Jason as if this was the first time she was seeing him. "Before you hand me that donation check, I thought you should know, Batwoman sent this boy to my clinic last nigh."

"What's your name?" Kate asked, flashing a welcoming smile and holding out her hand. Jason glanced up at her and was silent for a time, hesitant to return the gesture. After another few moments, he reached out and shook her hand.

"Jason Todd," he replied.

"Kathrine Kane. But you can call me Kate," Kate replied. She turned back to Leslie and fished the donation check out of her pocket. She'd already made it out this morning. "So why did Batwoman send him here?" she asked, handing it to Leslie.

"Thank you dear. Actually, I had a visit from her shortly after he arrived. She suggested that perhaps you could help the boy."

"Oh?" Kate asked, glancing back over at Jason, laughing internally at his attempt to pretend like he wasn't paying any attention to them. She turned back to Leslie, who now bore a rather solemn look.

"Indeed. The boy is homeless. No friends, no family, and after I performed a check up on him, I would include 'malnourished' in that description as well," Leslie explained. Kate nodded and turned back to Jason.

"That's terrible. This happens way too often in this city," Kate replied. Jason snorted.

"You don't know the half of it," he blurted out. Kate arched an eyebrow but wasn't surprised. He was still a smart ass.

"I thought, maybe with your connections, you could find him a decent home?" Leslie continued. Kate glanced back at Leslie, pretending to give it some thought. She'd already given it quite a bit of thought since she had made that promise last night. Though it still seemed a bit hasty of a decision, she was sure it was the right one.

"I think I can help. I'll take him in," Kate replied.

"What?" Both Leslie and Jason asked in unison. "Katie, are you sure-"

"I am," Kate interrupted, turning back to Leslie. "I mean, it seems impulsive, but it's the safest option." Kate glanced over her shoulder at the bewildered Jason Todd, then turned her attention back to Leslie. "This is Gotham City. How many people are there you can trust here? And I mean, really trust."

"What about your cousin, Bruce?" Leslie suggested. Kate waved her hand dismissively.

"I'm sure he has his hands full with Dick. No, I think this is a good decision," Kate replied. Leslie smiled warmly and shared a look with Kate. Kate turned to Jason and made her way over to him, holding her hand out to the teenager.

"What do you say, Jason? Would you like to come live with me?" she asked. Jason stared up at her in stunned silence for a few moments, but then his expression fell, and Kate saw that look in his eye again; he was suspicious, distrustful of her. She didn't say a word yet, opting to let him speak for himself first.

"Why? You don't know me. You're rich, and for all you know, I'm just some street rat who came out of some hole in the wall," Jason replied. Kate shrugged her shoulders, immediately coming up with a response.

"A man I knew said that everyone deserves a chance. I can tell just from looking at you, that you look like you could really use a break," Kate replied. She sat down on the couch beside him and continued "I have money, yes, but I don't let it define me. Give it a try, see how you like it. And if you don't want to stay with me, I'll take you anywhere you want to go, personally. Deal?"

Jason went silent again; this almost seemed too good to be true. He knew he'd be taking a risk when he trusted Batwoman last night, but she said she was well connected. But this? He never would've dreamed she'd be connected to Bruce Wayne's cousin! And yet, with all that gear she had, she had to have had some pretty impressive connections to afford it all. Still, this all seemed a little…surreal.

"Okay, deal," Jason replied, shaking her hand.

"Good. Why don't you take him home today and I'll get the paperwork started. I've helped handle a couple of adoptions in my day," Leslie spoke up. Jason got to his feet and shoved his hands into the pockets of his hoodie. Leslie approached Jason and placed her hands on his shoulders, looking him in the eye. "Jason. You've been given a chance at a new life, to start fresh. You know what the Bowery is like, and how few get that chance. Make the most of it." Jason nodded in reply and followed Kate out to her car.

"Don't worry, you'll be well looked after," Kate said him him, climbing into her car. The teenager jumped into the passenger's seat and buckled up, flashing her a look that she had seen before, mostly from people in situations similar to his own. The Kane family was a wealthy Gothamite family and had a reputation as such. Sometimes she had to remind them that she and her father didn't quite fit that particular mold.

"So-" Jason started as she pulled away from the clinic.

"I'm a military brat. My family moved from base to base along with my father. I even joined West Point. Wanted to be like dad, I guess," Kate explained, flashing a smile. "Point is, I know what you're thinking, and just know we're not all suited for that posh, stuff lifestyle," Kate explained. "Maybe just a little," she joked, stopping in front of a shopping center.

"Where are we?" Jason asked, jumping out oif the car.

"We're here to buy you some things you'll need. I'm assuming what you're wearing is all you have?" she asked, gesturing toward him. Jason blushed slightly and nodded. He was still a little dirty, and his clothes a little ragged, and one look at this place and he felt…well, out of place.

"Yeah."

"Don't worry about it. If anyone gives you shit, I've got your back," Kate replied, flashing a grin as she led the teen inside.

Kate wasn't much of a shopper, something which she and Jason seemed to have in common. But there were things he'd need, and so they both, begrudgingly, continued shopping. It was past just past noon when they both decided to call it quits for the day. Kate was visibly glad when Jason admitted he'd had enough for today, and she could see he seemed a bit uncomfortable by it all. And why not? He clearly wasn't used to such things.

Kate and Jason ended the way in her loft, sitting at the kitchen island eating takeout.

"Slow down Jason, or you'll loose a finger," Kate teased with an amused chuckle as she took a bite out of some teriyaki chicken. Jason scoffed down a third stick of teriyaki steak, then scoffed down some fried rice.

"Sorry, but this is-" Jason started, munching down on another stick of teriyaki steak "-the closest thing I've had to a home cooked meal-" interrupted again as he finished the stick off "since I had a home."

Kate's smile faltered a bit and she found herself reminded of just what kind of life Jason had led up to this point. From a quick glance at him and their first meeting, she'd guessed it was rough, but that was different than truly getting to know someone. So Kate placed her hand on top of his.

"You wont have to worry about that anymore. Your home is _here_ , if you want it," Kate said to him. Jason stopped eating for a moment and swallowed what he had in his mouth. He glanced over at her and flashed a smile before he continued eating.

Kate, for her part, was already feeling quite a bit better about this, as she finished off her own meal.


	3. Fitting In

A couple of weeks or so had passed and Jason had decided that he wanted to stay at the loft with Kate. The adoption process had gone through rather quickly with a little help from her checkbook, and in her favor, naturally. She had the guest room made up for him as his own bedroom and even had a bookshelf installed, packed with all sorts of books, from J.R.R Tolkein's _Lord of the Rings,_ to _A Midsummer Night's Dream_ by William Shakespeare. Jason didn't ask for much except maybe books and Kate was more than willing to encourage reading.

She enrolled him in Gotham City High School and he was flourishing there. He was making friends and bringing home Straight A's. He brought home a B on a test one time and he took it a little hard. It was a little adorable to be honest. Kate never would have pegged Jason as either a nerd of a book worm. She was a little impressed, and, truth be told, felt a little pride over that fact.

All in all, Jason seemed to be adjusting to his new life well, and for that, Kate was happy. She felt a sense of pride in the fact that she had been able to change his life for the better, to pull him off the streets and put him on a straight and narrow path. Though as of yet, he was still blissfully unaware that she and Batwoman were the same person. She figured it'd be best to allow him some time to adjust to his new life first, before throwing another shocker his way. That was, if she chose to at all; she hadn't quite decided yet.

It was morning, bright and early, the rays of dawn only just shining over the horizon. Kate woke up with a sigh, ready to face the day ahead. She glanced at her clock to check the time; it was only seven in the morning. That was late for her, considering her military upbringing, _and_ her "night job". Regardless, she yawned and pulled herself out of bed, ready to start her day.

She pulled on a black robe, vowing to get dressed properly after coffee and breakfast. She had never been much of a morning person, truth be told. Though the smell of food and coffee definitely got her attention. As she shuffled out to the kitchen, she found Jason at the stove cooking breakfast while reading a book assigned for English class.

"So, you can cook?" Kate asked, amused, as she sat at the kitchen island. Jason jumped slightly, surprised by her sudden appearance. He turned to her as he set some scrambled eggs on a plate, along with some bacon and toast.

"Oh, yeah. I taught myself to cook when I had to take care of my mother," Jason replied, moving across the kitchen and digging through the drawers. He set a plate in front of Kate, then started cracking another couple of eggs into a bowl. "It's nothing special."

"Mmm, these are good, are you kidding? What'd you use?" Kate asked, impressed. Jason smirked a little and glanced back over his shoulder.

"Well, I used a little bit of garlic salt, some Italian Seasoning, and a little chopped onions. Also, I don't cook my scrambled eggs with milk," Jason replied, dumping the eggs from the bowl and into the frying pan. "I find they taste better without milk."

Kate nodded, too busy eating to reply, because this was really good.

"So, do you _enjoy_ cooking?" she asked, a glint in her eye. Jason glanced over his shoulder at her as he moved the eggs around in the pan a bit, making them nice and fluffy.

"I mean…yeah, I guess? I only did it because I had to, but I guess-" Jason started, turning back to his work "-I kind of enjoy it." He moved over a bit toward the pan with the bacon, fetching the three slices out of the pan and dropping them on a plate. He finished up the eggs and dumped them onto his plate, then went over to the toaster to fetch his toast. Minutes later, he joined Kate at the island with his breakfast and a glass of orange juice.

"Hmm. Alright then. I'll buy you some cook books and maybe you can do a little of experimenting some time," Kate suggested, flashing a smirk. Jason glanced up at her from his breakfast, chewing off a piece of bacon.

"Really?" he asked, mouth full. Kate gave him 'the look', and he flashed an apologetic smile, swallowing the bacon before he continued again. "why are you always encouraging me to do shit?" Jason asked, arching an eyebrow. Kate stabbed at her eggs, taking a bite as she considered her answer.

"Why not? I'm sure you didn't get much of a chance to do any of the shit you enjoy doing on the streets. Now's your chance," Kate replied. Jason smiled slightly and nodded, continuing to eat his breakfast. "Actually, I know a guy who'd probably be thrilled to teach you to cook. I'll hook you up," Kate said.

"Great!" Jason replied, reaching for his book. Kate glanced over at the teen to see him with his nose in a book again. She sighed a little bit and rolled her eyes. She was more amused than anything else, because it was great that he liked reading and learning, but she figured he should learn to have some fun.

"Why don't you come with me to Bruce's Gala tonight at Wayne Manor?" she suggested, polishing off her breakfast. Jason glanced up from his book and snorted.

"Yeah, I'll pass. Nothing but a bunch of pretentious, stuffy rich snobs. No offense," Jason replied. Kate let out a giggle of amusement at his reply, because he wasn't wrong. Every time Gotham's Elite gathered, no matter the reason, it felt like jumping into a pit of vipers. Not that some of the Galas hadn't been fun; her fellow socialites just left a lot to be desired.

"C'mon, it'll be fun! You have your nose in a book all the time, and I get it, you enjoy learning, but try and have some fun!" Kate replied. Jason snorted again, but before he could reply, Kate said "besides, Dick Grayson will be there."

Jason's face heated up a bit, despite his best efforts to hide it.

"So what?" Jason replied. Kate snorted and gave a dismissive hand wave.

"Please, Jason. I've seen the way you look at him when he appears on TV. I wasn't born yesterday," Kate replied, flashing a smug, triumphant grin. Jason's blush deepened so his buried his face in his book.

"Fine, I'll go," he answered, voice cracking a little, earning a laugh from Kate. "Shut up!" He squeaked again, clapping his hand over his mouth.

"Oh my god, puberty is hilarious," Kate teased again. Jason grumbled to himself and got up away from the kitchen counter. "Oh c'mon Jay, I was just teasing," Kate called after him. Jason disappeared into his room and came out minutes later with his backpack.

"No, I just gotta get down to catch the bus," Jason replied. Kate drained her coffee cup, then hooked a thumb over her shoulder toward her bedroom.

"Let me get dressed and I'll drive you," she answered. Jason shook his head and headed for the elevator.

"Nah, thanks. It's fine. I like riding the bus," he replied, stepping inside the elevator. "See you later," he called back.

"Bye," Kate called after him. She took care of her dishes and then padded into her bedroom to solve her next dilemma; what was she going to wear to Bruce's Gala tonight?

* * *

Kate pulled up at Wayne Manor, glancing over at a nervous Jason Todd who was pulling at the collar of his shirt, underneath his black tuxedo jacket. She understood that he probably felt a little out of place. Afterall, he'd come from an entirely different world than the one he was about to enter. Honestly, she always felt a bit out of sorts herself.

"Relax, everything will be fine. Remember, if anyone gives you shit-"

"You've got my back. I know," Jason replied as he messed with his red tie. Kate merely nodded in response as the car came to a stop and got out. She'd donned a simple black dress for the occasion, with a pair of black one-inch heel pumps. She made her way to the front door with Jason in tow. She rang the doorbell and Alfred answered moments later.

"Ah, Miss Kane, it is a pleasure," Alfred said with a smile, giving a bow of his head. He diverted his attention to Jason, then, and said "and this must be Master Jason." Jason gave a nod and held out his hand. Alfred smiled and gave him a firm handshake.

"As it happens, Alfred, Jason here is an aspiring chef," Kate said then. Alfred smiled slightly.

"Is that so? Perhaps you'd like yo join me in the kitchen now and again?" Alfred suggested.

"Sure, sounds great!" Jason replied, enthused. The old man chuckled and stepped aside, gesturing for them to go inside. They made their way in and toward the ball room, where everyone was gathered.

Kate made her way inside and Jason followed her, albeit reluctantly. He'd never actually been to one of these things before, and seeing all these rich people, mingling and bragging about their wealth and accomplishments, Jason began to feel so woefully out of place. But that was when he saw him; Dick Grayson. The young man, only a couple of years older than himself, was chatting and laughing with a few girls on the other side of the room.

Jason caught himself staring; he pulled his eyes away from Dick, his face splashed with pink and made his way over to a corner by himself. He didn't really feel like talking to anyone here; if they wanted to talk, they'd come to him. Frankly, these people were a bit too full of themselves for his taste.

Kate mingled a bit before she went in search of Bruce. Bruce had invited her here, and if this hadn't been his event, she might not have come at all. Like Jason, she didn't much care for Galas, though she was more accustomed to them. They were part and parcel of being amongst Gotham's Elite.

"Bruce, there you are," Kate called, casually making her way over to him. Bruce glanced in her direction and excused himself from the women who were currently fawning over him.

"Kate. It's good to see you," Bruce said to her, leading her toward the bar, which was currently, relatively empty. She joined him for a drink and glanced over at him.

"Of course. I'm only here for you," she started, sipping her drink and glancing over at Jason "and him. He's been hitting the books really hard. I thought this might be fun, but he doesn't look like he's really into it."

"That must be-"

"Jason Todd," Kate interrupted, looking over at Bruce. Bruce smirked slightly.

"I see. You sure you're ready to be a mother?" he asked. Kate arched an eyebrow and nodded over toward Dick.

"Were you ready to be a father?" she countered.

"Technically, he's my ward. But point taken," Bruce replied. The two of them traded simple banter back and forth, sharing some of their 'night work' in hushed tones when no one was nearby. After a while, Bruce finally asked the question Kate had been expecting.

"Are you going to train Jason?" he asked. Kate turned in her chair, smirking to herself when she saw Jason and Dick talking together on the opposite side of the room. It faded when she turned to Bruce.

"I don't know yet. He's still adjusting to his new life. Maybe when he's fully settled. One shock at a time," Kate replied. Bruce nodded.

"For what its worth, Kate, I think you made the right choice," Bruce replied.

"I asked myself why I do this. Then I asked myself what you would do. Then what…my aunt would do," Kate replied, staring down at her glass. "It seemed like the right call. And he seems to be doing well."

"Well then, I hope things work out. Good luck, Kate. It seems I'm needed," Bruce said to her, gesturing toward Alfred who was waving him over.

* * *

Jason stood in a corner by himself. He stole a glass of wine when no one was looking because there was no way he'd have been able to get the alcohol otherwise. He'd had a few beers here or there before Kate adopted him, but never enough to get drunk.

He was content to let the vipers hiss to each other, while he kept to himself and just watched. It wasn't like he had much in common with anyone here anyway. He sipped his wine, not really caring much for the stuff, when suddenly-

"Hey," came a voice. Jason looked up and to his disbelief, there stood Dick Grayson. Jason flinched and nearly spilled his wine, trying to hide the blush on his face and remain cool. He set the glass down and crossed his arms over his chest, leaning back against the wall.

"Hey. Dick Grayson, right?" Jason asked nonchalantly. Dick chuckled and flashed a smile. Suddenly, Jason's stomach started doing back flips. _Keep your cool, dude,_ Jason thought to himself. He'd only had a crush on Dick since that first time he saw him at Haly's Circus, years ago. His father lifted some tickets off of an elderly couple, and he couldn't help but to just watch in awe; the Flying Graysons were amazing, but Dick was… _just wow_ …Of course, he'd only been eleven at the time and still figuring himself out. But when he got older, saw Dick on TV, that's when it really sunk in.

"The one and only," Dick replied, holding out his hand to Jason. "And you are?"

"Jason. Jason Todd," Jason replied coolly, shaking Dick's hand.

"What's a cute guy like you doing over here by yourself?" Dick asked, the corner of his lips tugging into a smirk. Jason blushed a little when the older boy got a little closer to him, but he managed to keep from making an ass of himself.

"I'm…not really the party type," Jason admitted, shrugging his shoulders. Dick chuckled a bit and flicked a lock of black hair out of his eyes.

"You mean, you don't feel like you really belong, huh?" Dick asked, leaning back against the wall beside Jason. "I get that. You probably already know this, but I was a circus kid. We were always traveling around and putting on shows. This is…something else entirely."

"Yeah, I saw your show once! You were amazing!" Jason blurted out. He flinched at his own verbal vomit and blushed, bowing his head and leaning back against the wall. _Stupid!_

Dick glanced over at the teen and laughed. He pushed off from the wall and patted Jason's shoulder.

"Thanks. I appreciate that. These days, not many people seem to remember, or care, that I was a circus brat. I'm just 'Bruce Wayne's Ward'," Dick replied. Jason smirked and nodded his head. He wished people would forget that he was a street rat, but every time, without fail, he got that look of derision even when they made nice and were polite about it.

"Yeah," was Jason's simple reply. Dick heard Bruce over a communication device in his ear; it was designed to match the color of his skin and thus appear invisible so no one would notice it.

"Hey look, I gotta go. But you know what?" Dick asked, flashing Jason a smile. He grabbed a napkin off of the table nearby and pulled a pencil out of his pocket scribbling a number down on it and handing it to Jason. "Why don't you call me sometime?" he said with a wink at the teen before he retreated from the room. Jason stared down at the napkin, awestruck. Did Dick Grayson just give him his number?! _Well shit, I guess this wasn't so bad after all!_


	4. A Memorable Birthday

Life was good, for once in his life. Where Jason had been accustomed to scrounging and struggling just to survive, now he could simply relax and enjoy life, doing the things he liked to do; reading, cooking, learning. But he made a promise to himself to never forget where he came from. Once a week, he would go down to The Bowery, to his old apartment, and remind himself of his origins.

He didn't ever want to forget who he was, or where he came from. He never wanted to become like _them_. Gotham's Elite were greedy, cruel, spiteful and vindictive. They looked down an everyone less fortunate than them, as if they were inferior, beneath them. He had things now, and he could, for all intents and purposes, consider himself amongst the Elite, but he never would. He knew where he came from, knew who he was, and he wanted to remember that. So on some weekends, he'd give up his free time to volunteer down at the East End Clinic or the soup kitchen.

Kate had been quite kind, as well as generous, to him. She'd bought him a lot of things, necessities aside, when he came to live with her. Among the first things he received from her, was a smartphone, an Apple iPhone 7 Plus to be precise. A phone was indeed a necessity, but a $400 phone was more of a luxury.

Of course, she saw fit to get him his own TV, and so when he came home one day, he found a 50" HD Roku TV mounted on his wall, opposite his bed. Then of course, everyone needed a computer. So one day, when he came home from school, there was a custom-made desktop computer in his room with all of the newest parts, and a thirty-two inch HD computer screen. It was amazing for gaming, when he wasn't using it for reading or studying.

Pretty soon, he also had a tablet and a laptop too. Though were he honest, his favorite thing so far, was a high quality, black motorcycle leather jacket. He was afraid to know how much the thing cost, so he didn't ask, but damn, if he didn't wear it at every opportunity!

At first, he just sort of went along with it, making sure to thank her for everything she gave him. He was grateful beyond words, but eventually, it started to feel like too much. He didn't say anything because he didn't want to seem ungrateful, because he wasn't. But after she came home with an electric guitar one day, he finally decided that enough was enough. Kate was trying too hard, and so he told her as much. She seemed to understand, even tried to apologize, but Jason wouldn't let her. Truth be told, she was the closest thing to a mother he'd had since…well, if he were honest, _ever_. He loved his birth mother dearly, but she hadn't exactly earned the "mother of the year" award.

On the other hand, Kate seemed happy to fund his education. If there was something he wanted to learn about, something he couldn't learn in High School, if she thought it was worthwhile, she'd pay for it. For one, Jason decided to build on what his father taught him about cars, but for legitimate purposes, of course. And all it cost to go to the manor and taking "cooking lessons" from Alfred, was money for a cab.

Alfred had been more than pleased to take Jason under his wing, so to speak, and teach him how to cook various dishes, from breakfast, to dinner, even dessert. Of course, that also meant he got to see Dick a lot. They weren't dating, per se; they'd hang out, with the occasionally make out session here or there in Dick's room.

Dick had, honestly, been Jason's first kiss. He'd been a little nervous about that, but Dick was patient with him, gentle, caring. He made sure Jason's first kiss was good. Jason could still smell Dick's cologne, still taste mint on his lips. The kiss had been gentle, slow, careful. Dick didn't push, didn't rush things, and honestly, Jason was pretty sure the older boy had ruined him for anyone else.

Today however, was _his_ day. His birthday, specifically. He was turning 15, but he didn't want some extravagant party or anything. Humble as he always was, he was content with just a cake; it was more than his own parents had given him. His birthday was celebrated with comments from his father like "oh look, you're still fuckin' here" or "good job on another year of being a complete and utter disappointment." His mother was usually to high out of her gourd to bother.

If he were honest, it was a little weird to have people around him that cared enough about him to celebrate his birthday. Hell, it was weird just having people around him that cared, but he'd settled into this new life well, he thought.

Jason made his way home by walking down the side walk through the busy streets of Gotham City. He'd donned his favorite pair of jeans, a red t-shirt, and of course his black leather jacket. He had missed the bus because he stayed after to tutor a classmate who was struggling with Algebra, but instead of calling for a ride, he opted to walk. It was a nice day with the sun shining, though a bit chilly due to the slight breeze in the air. No reason why he shouldn't walk.

The teen had his ear buds in and was listening to his Apple iPod Touch as he made his way inside the building and took the elevator up to the loft. Jason hummed the tune of the song to himself while he tapped his foot as the elevator went up to the top floor. The doors slid aside, and Jason dug through his pocket for his keys. He opened the door and slipped inside, kicking his boots off at the door and dropping his backpack on the couch. He turned the iPod off and pulled out the earbuds. As he made his way into the kitchen, Kate, Alfred, and Dick all shouted 'surprise' to him.

Jason flinched a bit at the sudden noise, then smiled from ear to ear, as Alfred moved aside to reveal dinner. From the looks, and the smell, of it, it was home made chili dogs with home fries, covered in cheese and bits of bacon. Jason's eyes flicked over toward Dick, who came back from the refrigerator with a chocolate coconut cake.

"Wow, this is awesome! You guys didn't have to-"

"Nonsense, Master Jason. It was a pleasure! You've been a delight to have around the manor," Alfred replied, giving a bow of his head. Dick grinned as he patted the younger teen's shoulder.

"Birthdays are important! Especially yours," he said, hugging the younger boy and whispered the last part in his ear, making him blush a little.

"Happy birthday, Jason," Kate added in, fixing up a plate for him. Jason grinned like a kid in a candy store and joined them at the kitchen island, chowing down on dinner. Even Alfred joined then, which was quite an interesting sight, since he ate in a rather dignified way with a fork and a knife.

"I asked Alfred to come," Dick explained then as he chowed down on his fries "since he's awesome and you guys are like, besties now," Dick added, flashing a grin. Jason snorted with held back laughter, but nodded.

"Oh yeah, Alfred is pretty awesome,. He's taught me how to make all sorts of cool shit."

"Language, Master Jason."

"Sorry Alfred."

"So I've heard. Jason cooked up that Chicken Alfredo Pasta recipe you taught him last week, and it was amazing," Kate complimented, taking a bite of her chili dog. Jason flashed a prideful grin at the woman as he sipped his soda.

"Thanks mom," he replied. Kate, Dick, and Alfred all glanced at him, though he didn't seem to catch what he'd say. Kate smirked a little and playfully jabbed him in the side with her elbow.

"Did you just call me mom?" she asked. Jason started choking on his drink, so she patted him on the back while fighting to suppress her laughter to his reaction. When Jason caught his breath, he blushed a deep shade of red.

"Er…did I?" he asked.

"That's what I hear," Dick piped in.

"Indeed," Alfred added.

"It's fine, I don't mind," Kate replied, waving her hand dismissively. Although she'd be lying if she didn't admit that there was a part of her that found it rather endearing. Jason continued to eat his meal in silence, albeit with his head ducked down a bit, embarrassed.

They traded jokes and banter over dinner and then when they were finished, they sung "Happy Birthday" to Jason and dug into the cake. Jason made an almost exaggerated 'mmm' sound.

"Wow, this is amazing, Alfred," Jason said with his mouth full. Alfred arched an eyebrow at him. He flashed an apologetic smile and swallowed what was in his mouth. "Sorry," he said. Alfred chuckle in amusement, when sudden;y his own phone went off.

"Ah, it would see Master Bruce requires my attention," Alfred said, excusing himself. "Enjoy your birthday, Master Jason," he said, then took his leave. But once the cake was done, Dick and Kate enthusiastically put presents up on the counter for him.

"Here, this one was from Alfred," Dick said cheerily, handing it to Jason. Jason grinned and started pulling open the wrapping paper. What he found inside was an Emeril Lagasse cook book, signed by the man himself.

"Woah, no way! I wish Alfred were here, this is awesome!" Jason chortled, carefully setting the book aside.

"Huh, so it seems the way to Jason's heart is through cooking," Dick teased, winking at him. Jason blushed a little, but flashed a grin. Kate couldn't wait to give Jason her gift. Jason opened it enthusiastically and what he found inside, was a "100 Movies Scratch Off Poster."

"Wow, this is great!" Jason said cheerily, glancing over at Kate. Kate smiled and gave a nod in reply. She gestured toward the post.

"Dick actually helped me pick that out. I thought about what you said about me spending so much money on you, so I thought," she started, pausing for a moment. The two of them shared a look and Kate shrugged "maybe we could watch some movie together." He'd straight up told her she was trying to hard, but after some thought, and input from Dick, it seemed like a good idea to just spend some time with him.

Jason beamed at the suggestion, glancing down at the poster. He set the poster aside, tucking it inside the book to ensure it wouldn't get lost, then glanced up at Kate, stilling smiling.

"Yeah, I think I'd like that," he replied. He turned to Dick when the older boy cleared his throat to get his attention,

"Here, this one is from me," he said, handing Jason a small box. Jason tore open the wrapping paper and opened the box. Inside, was a multilayer black leather woven brained bracelet with a silver Male symbol charm attached to it. Jason stared at it a little in awe as he slipped it on his right wrist. He glanced up at Dick who was also smiling, biting his lip as he watched Jason try it on.

"Wow, it's amazing! Genuine leather, too? This must've been expensive!" Jason said in awe, running his fingers over the woven black leather, holding his arm up to the light. Dick chuckled a bit and raised his left arm. Jason glanced over at him and saw a similar bracelet on his left wrist, also with the male symbol charm.

"I had the custom made. I wanted to ask you to be my boyfriend, but this seemed like a more fun way to go about it," Dick replied nonchalantly, lips tugging into a smirk. Jason's face tinted pink and he sputtered a bit at what Dick was saying. Dick Grayson wanted to be _his_ boyfriend?!

"Well, I certainly didn't see this coming," Kate teased, her voice dripping with obvious sarcasm. Jason's darkened further, but this seemed to only encourage Dick and Kate even more.

"Aw, Jason, you're adorable when you're all flustered," Dick teased, blowing him a kiss across the counter. Kate grinned and pointed vaguely toward his face.

"Isn't that blush just so precious?"

"Okay, stop ganging up on me, you asses," Jason pouted, earning a laugh from both Kate and Dick.

"So, what do you say?" Dick asked in a more serious tone, giving the boy a smile. Jason looked at him, but it was hard to stay mad at him.

"Yeah, I'd love tha-er…Sure, whatever, that'd be cool," Jason replied, trying to play it cool, but Dick quite clearly saw through him, because he grinned like the Cheshire Cat.

"Playing it cool, I can respect that. You're adorable though," he teased, making Jason pout again.

"I'm _not_ adorable! I'm cool," Jason replied, matter-of-factly. Kate giggled beside him.

"He's right, Dick. He's not adorable," she said, glancing over at Dick with a very serious expression.

"Oh no, don't-" Jason started. Kate slowly grinned like the devil as she turned to Jason and pinched his cheek.

"You're absolutely precious!" she teased, speaking in baby talk. Jason pouted again and jumped off of the stool.

"You guys suck," he snapped, struggling not to smile. Kate and Dick laughed, then Dick hopped off of his own stool and pressed a quick kiss to Jason's lips.

"You're really cute, Jason, y'know that?" Dick teased a little more, brushing a lock of black hair out of the younger teen's eyes. Jason blushed again and crossed his arms over his chest. Dick hooked a thumb over his shoulder toward the elevator. "I gotta go, but…maybe you'd like to go out this Saturday?" he asked, flashing another of those smiles that had Jason's stomach doing cartwheels.

"Yeah, sounds great. You gonna tell me where we're going?" Jason asked, arching an eyebrow. Dick gave a shrug of his shoulders as he walked backwards, toward the elevator.

"Yeah, I don't know yet. I think I'm just going to wing it, but either way, it'll be fun, right?" Dick asked, grinning again as he pressed the button on the elevator. Jason flashed a grin back and waved goodbye.

"Yeah sure. See you Saturday." Jason sighed when the man disappeared behind the elevator doors, then turned his attention onto Kate, who was sitting at the kitchen island with a smug smirk on her face. "What?" he asked, his face tinting pink.

"Nothing. Nothing at all," Kate replied innocently as she sauntered into the living room. "How about some movies tonight?" she called. Jason frowned a little bit at her reply, but at the mention of movies, he perked up a bit and followed her into the living room.

"Sure, that sounds great!" he said cheerily, practically skipping into the kitchen to make popcorn for their movies.

* * *

It was late, past midnight, with both Kate and Jason sitting on the couch. Jason had passed out an hour earlier and was curled into a ball on the other end of the couch. Kate stuck around for a little bit to make sure he was asleep before she decided that it was time for Batwoman to go on patrol.

As she carefully got up off of the couch and made her way toward the hidden lift at the other end of the loft, she glanced back at Jason to make sure he was still asleep. She heard a groan from the couch, but he otherwise didn't seem to stir at all. She opened the lift and stepped inside, taking it up to her headquarters above. Once she was there, she made her way to the gear locker and started pulling on her Batwoman gear, completing the outfit by pulling on her cowl.

She made her way over to the computer and pulled up a video feed that was linked to the inside of the loft; to her surprise, Jason was no longer asleep on the couch. Curious, she started looking through the various other camera feeds, but he was nowhere in the loft. That was when she heard it; the sound of the lift coming to a stop behind her. She gasped and turned around and the doors opened up to reveal Jason.

"What the-" Jason blurted out, staring around the room wide-eyes in shock as he padded inside. That was when he saw Batwoman, standing in front of the computer. He squinted his eyes, then rubbed them, still slightly tired. "Kate?!" Jason asked in shock. It was the only explanation! Batwoman's headquarters above Kate's lift?! There was no other conclusion to draw!

Batwoman sighed and approached Jason, stopping just a few feet away from him. She pulled off her cowl to, indeed, reveal that Batwoman and Kate Kane were, indeed, one in the same.

"Hello, Jason."


End file.
